


Russian Roulette

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Supernatual
Genre: Demon Dean, Gen, Human Castiel, Russian roulette the song by Rhinna, dies but doesn't stay dead, the game Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean has poor Castiel playing for his life in the dangerous game of Russian Roulette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm going to make a series of song fics with various supernatual characters.
> 
> **EDIT** not sure if this actually qualifies as a songfic or not so could someone clear that up for me please?
> 
> DISCLAIMER!: I don't own supernatural or its chacters and I don't own the songs 
> 
> Also my flashdrive with all my stories broke so if you are waiting on me to post to my other fics don't worry! I haven't forgotten about you. My cousin is going to see what he can do. I post as soon as I can.

The demon circled him like a predator, "Take a breath. Take it deep. Calm yourself. If you play, you play for keeps." Dean said to Castiel handing him the gun. He was sweating now.

"Why?" Castiel croaked moving slow. There was no time to think just time to go.  
"Because I can." He laid a hand on Castiel's chest, "I can see your heart beating through your chest..." Dean mused. Castiel didn't want that demon touching him and he couldn't leave so he brought the gun up to his head.

"Just pull the trigger. Say a prayer to yourself. Close your eyes." Dean shrugged, "Sometimes it helps." Dean sat back against the table. Castiel get's a scary thought, the fact that he's here means he's never lost.

Castiel's breathing increased and Dean watched his chest rise and fall. "Pretty, just pull the trigger." Dean cooed. Castiel was terrified, but there was no way he could leave. He had to pass this test. He cocked the gun and put it near, not on his temple. His life flashed before his eyes. He started wondering if he would life to see the sunrise. Would he get to say goodbye to his wife?

"Go on, it's too late to think of the value of your life." Dean reminded him. He loved watching Castiel's heart beat through his chest, he was terrified. Dean wondered if he could pass this test.

He closed his eyes and took a breath. Then he pulled the trigger. The horrifying click echoed through the warehouse. He threw the gun on to the table with a cry. Dean smirked but said, "Darn. And here I thought you would look so pretty decorating the walls." 

Dean picked up the gun. It wouldn't actually kill him but it would mess up his pretty meat suit. He placed it to his temple and with a wink to Castiel he pulled the trigger. 

The click made Castiel flinch and cry out. "What pretty? Think if I die you could escape?" Dean taunted. Castiel just looked down as he took the gun again. He was sweating now, as he put it to his temple. 

The bang didn't even make Dean flinch. "I was right." Dean mused as Castiel slummed forward. He put his hands on either side of the bullet wounds, gripping Castiel's head and he kissed him rough on lips. Castiel gasped as he was back to life.

"Demons can't-can't do that." Castiel muttered jerking back. He touched his now healed head in dismay. Dean licked his lips, "In here I can do anything." He picked up the gun, Castiel started to cry. He reloaded the gun and put it to his head. The click wrentched a sob from Castiel.

"Your turn Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> This series is open to prompts for what songs you guys want. Also I'm going to start a random one shot series If anyone wants to start me off with an idea. I write anything and anyone. Thanks.


End file.
